Enemy (XCX)
Enemies are the AI-controlled opponents faced by the party in Xenoblade Chronicles X. Enemies can be found all over Mira, alone or in groups, and can be fought by the party to gain experience or progress in the story. When enemies are defeated, the party gains EXP and Class points, and may receive treasure. Regular enemies are usually members of a subcategory, reflected in the second part of their names (for example, Young Grexes are members of the Grex family). Exceptions to this rule are the more powerful Tyrants that all have unique names (for example, Volkampf, the Pursuer), Nemeses (for example, the Telethia Plume) and Bosses (for example, the Origin Blatta or Goetia). The Enemy Index tracks most opponents encountered. Enemies, like playable characters, have Levels and use arts in battle. In addition, enemies come in various sizes, ranging from small (like blattas) to XXL (like millesaurs). Larger enemies have more health and are comparatively more dangerous than smaller ones of the same level. Most enemies can gain the Enraged Buff when their health is depleted to a certain percentage, typically a low percentage. This buff can increase the enemy's stats and/or defenses, or enable a counter spike. Its exact effects seem to vary depending on the species and the individual enemy. Detection Types Every enemy belongs to one or two of three detection types, and some can belong to a fourth category called Group Loyalty. Enemies' categories are indicated by icons next to their level in and out of their target windows. If the party leader is at least 10 levels higher than a target, then they will avoid the party, even if they are sight and/or sound enemies. They will only initiate an attack when the party attacks first. Exceptions to this are Tyrants, Bosses, and Hidden Enemies. Detection types may change depending on time of day, weather conditions, or when the party leader boards a Skell. Notes * Unlike sound enemies in Xenoblade Chronicles, detection by sound enemies can not be avoided by moving slowly. * All enemies not detected on the mini-map as red dots will similarly activate if the party leader comes within range. * Small enemies such as blattas or Prone will be launched if a Skell moves over them, which initiates a battle. This is the only instance where party members other than the lead may initiate a battle. * When fighting an enemy, other members of the same species may join the battle if they are close enough. This can occur regardless of level and detection type. Appendages When targeting an enemy, damage can be dealt to certain parts. A targeted appendage is indicated by a translucent blue circle. Hit points of an appendage are indicated by an arc inside the target circle that decreases in measure as its hit points decrease. Different appendages are automatically targeted depending on the player's orientation to the enemy. A targeted appendage can be locked on by pressing down on the right control stick, indicated by a red circle. Other party members will automatically deal damage to appendages independently of the player's selection unless told otherwise by the Focus Attacks! command. Once destroyed, an appendage can not be targeted again. If no appendages are targeted, pressing down the right control stick will lock to the enemy's core. Certain appendages low on a body can not be targeted while in a Skell, though certain missile-based arts can seek out these elusive appendages. Enemies use their appendages to perform arts. For example, scirpos use their acid sac appendage to spray acid. If this appendage is destroyed, the usage of this art is impaired completely. Inversely, destroying an appendage can allow enemies to use certain arts. For example, destroying a millesaur's neck allows it to use the "Inferno Missile" and "Roar" arts. Destroying appendages may expose weak points. For example, destroying a ciniculas' horn appendage exposes a point significantly weak to beam damage. By extension, appendages may have different resistances to attributes. For example, tectinsulas' abdomen appendage has significant resistances to all attributes. Materials relevant to a certain body part, such as an Appetizing Suid Tail drop frequently, but not exclusively, from a corresponding appendage. They are salvaged from separate treasure boxes after battle. Enemy Categories Enemies are divided into the following categories: * Theroids * Insectoids * Piscinoids * Humanoids * Mechanoids * Chimeroids * Ultrafauna Gallery Overed-target-window-frame.png|The target window frame for Tyrants XCX-boss-target-window-frame.jpg|The target window frame for Bosses Category:XCX Enemies